


From the Archives

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Graphics, Maze Runner AU, Polyamory Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for ebyru's fic "Machinations"</p><p>Data collected from the project archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255287) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Art for ebyru's fabulous fic, Machinations!
> 
> There are SPOILERS ahead, so make sure to read the fic first!! It's a thrilling story, and making art for it was very fun!
> 
> Thank you to the mod for Poly Big Bang and for ebyru for writing a really great fic! :D


	2. Subjects




	3. Trigger




	4. Complication




	5. Anticipation




	6. Escape




	7. Phase One Complete




End file.
